Naissance du groupe
by Shueino
Summary: la rencontre d'un demi-démon, d'un paladin, d'un nain et d'un demi élementaire
1. Retrouvaille

_Les personnages d'Aventure ne m'appartiennent pas, ils appartiennent à Fred du grenier, Seb du grenier, Bob Lennon et Krayn_

 _Aeglos m'appartient par contre_ _J_

 _J'écris juste pour le plaisir donc je ne gagne pas d'argent pour cela_

Théo discuté avec Grunlek créant un débat passionné entre les deux, Shinddha suivait à côté du mage qui était silencieux. Bob observer le village où ils s'apprêtaient à se reposer, il lui rappeler une vie qu'il avait eue avant de les rencontrer

 _13 ans auparavant…_

C'était une journée plutôt froide qui régnait sur le village, fin de l'automne la saison froide s'annonçait, les villageois se barricadaient dans leur chaumières, souhaitant qu'une chose que l'hiver passe vite.

A l'orée de ce village une forme rouge s'avançait, droite et fière, des nuages blancs sortaient de sa bouche au fur et à mesure qu'il respirait, à la vue du village la forme esquissa un sourire.

L'enfant en avait assez d'attendre au coin du feu, il jouait avec un poignard finement ouvragé, s'amusant à refléter la lueur des flammes sur la lame, jetant de temps à autres un regard sur les flocons duveteux qui dansaient dehors.

Soudain il vit une tache vermeille de taille humaine s'avancer, qui pouvait être dehors à cette heure et surtout sous la neige, mais le visage de l'enfant de 9 ans s'illumina, lâcha l'arme sur la table et couru à l'extérieur ignorant les appels de sa mère.

La neige crissait sous les pas de l'enfant, les flocons blancs recouvrant ses traces, le souffle coupé par le froid, mais au fur et à mesure qu'il se rapprochait de la forme rouge plus il pouvait distinguer un visage familier dans les traits rougis par le froid.

La forme rouge s'était arrêtée, elle avait vu le garçon courir vers elle, l'appeler, son regard s'illumina, et avant qu'elle ne puisse amorcer un seul geste, elle fut propulser dans la poudreuse blanche.

\- Balthazar ! tu es revenu !

Balthazar ria, le corps de l'enfant le serrant comme si il allait s'en aller, comme si c'était un rêve.

\- Doucement bonhomme, tu m'étouffe

\- Aeglos ! Aeglos ! où est tu ?

Aeglos se releva, pris la main de son ami et l'entraîna vers sa maison.

\- Maman ! Balthazar est de retour !

La mère de l'enfant fut surprise, mais en voyant le manteau rouge de l'étranger elle mit ses mains devant sa bouche, étouffant un sanglot de joie. Celui qu'elle considéré comme son fils était de retour, quand il fut près d'elle, elle le prit dans ses bras avant de les faire rentrer.

Le lendemain tout le village était au courant du retour du mage, ce dernier était heureux d'être de retour mais restait mélancolique, il ne voulait pas leur dire qu'il avait été banni de l'académie de magie, il l'avait écrit à son père boulanger et a sa mère mais refusait de ré-ouvrir la blessure qu'avait provoquer son bannissement.

Les jours passèrent, l'hiver se faisait plus dru, Balthazar travailler comme tout le monde pour aider mais il avait un physique plutôt fragile ce qui faisait qu'il se fatiguait vite, personne ne lui en voulait, ils comprenaient que le mage voulait aider mais en hiver les plus fragiles doivent se reposer pour survivre.

Un jour la mère d'Aeglos le pris à part, au coin du feu buvant du lait chaud le jeune homme et la femme se réchauffaient.

\- Tu as bien grandi, ça te fait 15 ans maintenant n'est-ce pas ?

\- Oui…

\- Tu manges assez à l'académie ? tu es tout maigre

Le mage ne répondis pas, honteux

\- Que me caches-tu ? je ne suis peut-être pas ta vraie mère mais pour moi tu es comme mon fils, qui a-t-il ?

\- J… j'ai été banni, ils ne comprenaient pas ma philosophie

La mère d'Aeglos sourie tristement au mage, posa sa main sur l'épaule du jeune homme.

\- Ce n'est pas grave tu leur montreras un jour, c'est pour ça que tu t'épuise depuis ton retour ?

Balthazar hocha la tête, doucement comme prit en faute, la mère soupira heureuse que ce ne soit pas aussi grave qu'elle l'imaginait.

\- Si tu veux aider, il y a le cuisinier qui a besoin d'apprentis en ce moment ton père est bien boulanger n'est-ce pas ?

\- Oui, je serais ravi de l'aider

Dès lors Balthazar travailla en tant qu'apprenti boulanger, chaque jours il se levait pour faire chauffer la chaudière et cuire le pain, Aeglos l'accompagnait tous les jours, aidant le cuisinier quand son ami était occupé. Le marmiton en recrutant le mage avait gagné deux aides ce qui le rendait heureux.

Les années passèrent aussi calmement que l'eau qui coule, Aeglos grandit, ses traits d'enfant s'effaçant pour laisser place aux traits plus matures d'un adolescent, ses long cheveux argenté tombant comme ceux de Balthazar, entre les omoplates, les yeux verts foncés brillant de mille feux. Balthazar avait aussi grandi, une fine moustache sur les lèvres, les cheveux châtains, il avait voyagé durant ses trois dernières années revenant plusieurs fois dans le village, écrivant à sa vraie mère pour lui annoncer qu'il allait bien, notant ses observations magique, mystique et de la nature dans un carnet.


	2. Rencontre

Pourtant cette paix n'allait pas durer, Balthazar était rentré pour les 12 ans d'Aeglos, heureux mais quand il arriva à l'orée du village il ne vit que désolation, surprit il demanda au forgerons ce qu'il c'était passé, l'artisan lui répondit que des marchands d'esclaves avaient attaqué le village emmenant les enfants, paniqué l'érudit demanda par où ils étaient partis et couru dans cette direction.

Le paladin grommeler, son ami avait insisté pour aider les villageois qui venaient d'essuyer une attaque de marchands d'esclaves, ils étaient partis dans la forêt dense, mais semblaient plus faire du sur place qu'autre chose. Un éclat rouge attira son attention, louvoyant entre les arbres tel un animal du bois, mut par un pressentiment il lança son cheval au galop à la suite de cet éclat vermeil, le nain s'accrochant du mieux qu'il put, mais la forme pourpre était rapide, ils la perdirent de vue, rageur il s'arrêta.

\- Théo qu'est ce qu'il t'a pris ?

\- Rien… un pressentiment, aucune nouvelle du nouveau ?

\- Vu que j'étais derrière toi je ne sais pas ! j'espère qu'il va bien

Les marchands d'esclaves faisaient une pause, croyant avoir semé leurs éventuels poursuivants, les enfants entassé dans une cage, ils ne virent pas le jeune homme en haut d'un arbre qui les observaient, analysant chaque recoin de leur camp. Satisfait l'éclaireur s'apprêtait a partir quand une voix grave éclata depuis l'orée de la forêt.

\- **Relâcher les !**

Les kidnappeurs et l'éclaireur se retournèrent vers cette voix, un jeune homme –un peu plus âgé que l'avant-coureur – les défiés, haletant il était furieux, les enfants heureux de le voir l'appelèrent. L'archer ne compris pas trop cette cacophonie mais ce « Balzar » étaient un allié des enfants sans doute un villageois, il se dépêcha d'aller avertir ses compagnons qu'il venait de rencontrer un mois plus tôt.

Balthazar avait repérer Aeglos et les autres, ils semblaient aller bien, il reporta son regard sur les kidnappeurs, ils étaient nombreux mais il savait qui Il était, même si cela signifié qu'il devait LUI laisser le contrôle, le mage les libèreraient, coute que coute. Il chargea ses mains, prêt au combat, le silence ce fit sur le campement, Aeglos sursauta, les yeux de son presque frère avait viré au dorée, les yeux d'un démon, mais cela ne déstabilisa pas ces opposants qui chargèrent.

Le combat faisait rage, le mage était en difficulté mais grâce à l'aide de son démon intérieur il pouvait éviter les coups plus facilement, mais un coup le pris en traitre, le blessant à la hanche, le mage tomba au sol.

\- Balthazar !

Aeglos avait hurlé, le paladin tout juste arrivé avait entendu ce cris, il fonça dans le tas, déstabilisant enfin les ennemis. La bataille était perdue pour les marchands d'esclave, ils étaient criblés de flèches, un nain et un paladin qui faisait des ravages, en désespoir de cause le chef de la bande pris le premier enfant qui était Aeglos, Balthazar le vit et c'est là qu'il perdit son contrôle.

Le souffle chaud de l'air brûlèrent les gorges, le chef des brigands ne savait plus où aller, il voyait le jeune homme en rouge s'avancer doucement, mais il nota un détail des cornes poussait sur son crâne, des écailles paraissaient sur le visage du garçon. Le chef eu peur, il lâcha l'enfant et s'enfuis mais brulât dans le feu de l'enfer que le démon avait lancé.

Le silence s'étaient établis sur le camp, seuls restait debout les enfants que Grunlek venait de délivrer et cacher derrière lui, l'archer, le paladin qui s'approcha menaçant en direction du démon, Aeglos devant son sauveur transformé en démon.

Balthazar trembla, il voyait les yeux verts d'Aeglos, terrifié, il avait peur de lui aussi, peur de faire du mal, le démon lui riait de son mal être, voulait plus de sang. Sous les yeux paniqué d'Aeglos et ceux surpris de Théo, Balthazar hurla, se recroquevilla au sol, Théo posa son épée et tenta de faire revenir l'humain qui semblait combattre le démon.

\- Calme toi, tu es en sécurité maintenant il frissonna face aux yeux dorés de son interlocuteur, respire doucement, je ne veux pas t'assommer face au gamin !

\- Tu…tuez-moi, vite, supplia le possédé

\- Un jour si tu perds le contrôle promit mais pas maintenant

Balthazar lança un regard à son frère et plongea dans l'inconscience. Théo le pris dans ses bras et sans répondre aux questions des enfants, rassembla tout le monde et se dirigea vers le village.

Quelques jours plus tard, Balthazar se réveilla, le bras coincé sous Aeglos qui dormait comme un bienheureux, soupirant de soulagement il tourna la tête vers la fenêtre où se trouvait le paladin.

\- Tu es enfin réveillé, le gamin s'inquiéter beaucoup

\- Où ? les enfants … aie !

Le paladin fronça les sourcils.

\- Bouge pas trop tes blessures sont sérieuses, les enfants vont bien, tu es dans ton village, quel est ton nom ?

\- Balthazar Octavius Barnabé Lennon

\- C'est long comme prénom

Balthazar rit à cette remarque

\- Tu m'as promis de me tuer un jour mais … comment faire si tu es loin ?

\- Vient avec nous

Balthazar fut surpris, un paladin qui venait de proposer à un demi-démon de venir avec lui, c'était rare, il ne répondit pas, le paladin soupira il comprenait mais bon.

\- Nous partons demain à l'aube si tu changes d'avis

Sur ces derniers mots il partit.

\- Tu vas partir ?

\- Je ne sais pas, j'ai failli vous tuer, mais …

\- On s'en sortira, fait comme tu le veux

Le garçon sourit tristement et se rendormi car il était tard.

Le lendemain, le mage se leva et vit les voyageurs prêt à partir, il soupira, pris son bagage avec ses effets et ce cogna à Aeglos qui lui tendit deux dagues finement ouvragées, le mage les pris mais avant qu'il est pu dire quoi que ce soit l'enfant couru dans sa chambre en pleurant.

\- Tu viens en fin de compte ?

\- Oui

\- Génial ! moi c'est Théo, le nain Grunlek et voici Shinddha

\- Ravi de vous rencontrer moi c'est…

\- Bob, sinon c'est trop long

Le surnommé Bob ria doucement, et suivit ses nouveaux amis.

\- _Bob, Bob oh tu m'entends !_

 _Le mage sourit a son interlocuteur, il était sûr que c'était ce village, celui où il les avait rencontrés, il descendit du cheval sous le regard surpris de Théo. Ils étaient à l'entrée du village, mais il n'y avait aucune activité, aucun bruit mais Bob s'avança jusqu'à une porte en bois, qui s'ouvrit au énième frappement de l'érudit, sur un jeune homme aux cheveux aussi blancs que la neige et aux yeux verts._

 _Au même moment Grunlek, Shin et Théo qui avait suivi leur ami, inquiet, entendirent les mots de Bob quand la porte se dessangla._

 _\- Bonjour Aeglos !_


End file.
